


A (Royal) Wedding with No Fish Option on the Menu

by InfraVioletUltraRed



Series: From Radish Farmer to the Zora Royal Consort [8]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M, another wedding, it's what I'm good at
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 06:09:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14586660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfraVioletUltraRed/pseuds/InfraVioletUltraRed
Summary: Everyone knows you two are just going to consummate the union once the sun's fully risen ;)





	A (Royal) Wedding with No Fish Option on the Menu

Now, meetings with the Zora elders were always long and boring and generally unpleasant, but this meeting, hammering out the final details the night before the wedding, was making your head swim, and you were about ready to make your body join it by launching yourself into one of the shallow pools for the young Zora to play in.

…but you couldn’t. That would be childish, and now would the worst time to be acting like a child (after all, the elders could still make an executive decision that you weren’t ready and call off the wedding, even if it would break Sidon’s heart, and yours), and you were representing yourself in these discussions, mostly because you two were marrying for love rather than a political arrangement, but also because you had come to the Domain alone. But goddess, it was _so boring_. You were starting to zone out, looking up at the ceiling and think about the coming day—how you had to wake early tomorrow morning to gather water lilies and lotus blossoms, how you were going to be dressed, and all the things that would come along with being married.

As you were about to turn your thoughts back to the meeting, Sidon cleared his throat and nudged you.

“What?” you asked, flicking your eyes to him, then around the room.

“They’re about to go over your itinerary for tomorrow.”

“Oh.” You replied quietly. “Thank you.”

Sidon nodded and you turned your attention to the elders as they rattled off lists of times and places to be, and actions you would perform there. And finally… they were done with you for the night. You nodded, bowed slightly, and left the room.

You walked all the way to the reservoir this time, to dip your feet in the water, and give yourself some privacy and time to think.

Not that there was a lot to think about—you were focused on what tomorrow would bring, what you had to bring to it, but it was all a little overwhelming.

You took some deep breaths as you lay back on the dock, your feet still dangling in the water below you, and you looked up at the sky. The sun had set hours ago, when you’d gone into the meeting with the elders, and now the moon was bright, lighting up the dock you lay on. It looked beautiful, the dark blue sky full of glittering stars, and from your position, centered around the luminous moon.

Your reflection on the sky (and how much you wanted to look that luminous, though you didn’t know how you would have managed that) was disrupted by a voice behind you. You sat up, and turned to face whoever was speaking.

Oh. It was Sidon.

“I’ve been looking for you all over the Domain,” he said. “You weren’t at your rock like you normally are.”

“Oh,” you breathed, “No, I… needed some space to breathe, to think.”

“I see. May I join you?” he asked, gesturing at the dock next to you. You nodded and scooted over a little, and he settled in next to you. “Are you nervous about tomorrow, and our union after that?”

“A little.”

“Hm. There’s no need to be. Everything will go well. And even if it doesn’t, and the end of the day, we’ll still be wed.” He wrapped an arm around you then. “Or does it go deeper than that? What’s troubling you about this?”

You tapped your fingers on the dock, leaning against Sidon. “I’m not even sure. It’s just… such a big thing.”

“Well, it’s a royal wedding, dearest. They tend to be big affairs.” You nodded, he felt it against his side. “And I thought you liked parties.”

“To some degree. But normally, I’m just… well, I’m not the center of attention. I’m there with you, but that isn’t the focus of the event.”

Sidon nodded, making a noise in the back of his throat. “Well… it’s only this once.”

“I guess.”

“You’re not getting cold feet, are you?”

“I don’t know. But not for the reason you think. It’s not you that’s the problem.”

“Then what is, beloved?”

“Being an outsider, at the center of it all. It’s hard to ignore the fact that you’re the prince and I’m not even a Zora.”

“So you bring a unique perspective! I don’t think there’s anything wrong with that.”

“Not put that way, no.”

Sidon took his arm from around you, sat you up, and slid into the water. He swam in a tight circle, then over to you, resting his arms just above your knees.

“Can I tell you a story I was told when I was younger, dearest?”

You sat up even straighter. You loved learning older Zora things, like songs and stories, especially things that were important to Sidon. “Absolutely.”

“There was once a Zora who was deeply focused on finding his fortune. He could think of almost nothing else, other than basic survival. He had traveled through the waterways of Hyrule, stopping some places, and feeling that he was close to finding his task in life, what he was somehow supposed to do. And he was satisfied in the work he did, but everywhere he went, he felt like he just… didn’t fit, ultimately. He returned to the Domain finally, put out that after all his questing, he was back where he started, and nothing had changed. He wasn’t coming home triumphant, he was retreating, defeated.”

“Sidon, what does this have to do with—?”

“Shush, dear. You’ll see, I promise.”

You settled back again. “Alright.”

“So this Zora returned home. He had given up finding a ‘fortune,’ but he still wanted to make something of himself. As it happened, he found a woman telling fortunes just outside the Domain and asked her how he could find a purpose, make a name for himself, if he never left the Domain again. The woman thought, and then she told him, ‘search this domain, high and low, and find a pearl. Then you will find what you seek.’ So he did. He swam to the deepest parts of the water, searching for oysters, and searching any oysters he found for pearls.”

You had leaned in, curious. “And then what happened?”

“Well, eventually, he found the last oyster—he had marked all the ones he had searched before—and this oyster, too, was empty. Dejected and tired, he came up on land again, about to abandon his fruitless search. But then! He found a string of pearls, dropped by a traveler. He found the traveler the next day and returned the string of pearls, and became known for his persistence in his search, and his desire to do right.”

“I still don’t see what that has to do with me, Sidon.”

He shrugged. “I was just telling you to get you to focus on something else.” He pulled himself onto the dock again and pulled you onto his lap, soaking your clothes. “Though, if you’ll give me a minute, I’ll certainly try to find a moral for you.” He sat there in silence for a moment. “I was told the story to tell me to be patient. That Zora had to do a lot of searching before he found his pearl, after all.”

“Why?”

“Pearls are very rare around here. So when we find them, we treasure them.”

“Oh.”

“This doesn’t quite apply to you, really, but it had me thinking as I told it…”

“Yes, Sidon?”

“You’re my pearl.”

Something clicked for you. “…and you’re mine. I didn’t fit until I found a pearl.”

“Now, now. I didn’t make you fit in anywhere, dearest. You did that. Maybe for you, the moral is, it’s your deeds that define you. You proved yourself worthy to the elders, after all.” He smiled at you. “Even Muzu approves of you now.”

“That is true…” You leaned against Sidon’s chest and looked up at him. “Have you ever found a pearl in the Domain?”

“I haven’t, but apparently, my sister did.”

“Oh. Interesting.”

“But as I said, I have you. You’re my pearl, to have and treasure until the end of my days. Maybe one of our children will find a pearl, though.”

“If we can have them.” You added, smiling gently.

“I remain hopeful,” he replied, squeezing you, “or we can adopt.”

“Again, you make a good point.” Your eyelids fluttered, heavy suddenly now that you were less frazzled and you were so comfortable in Sidon’s arms.

“Are you getting tired, my precious pearl?”

You nodded, sleepily.

“Well, you do have to be up early to gather water flowers… I suppose we should get you bed then, shouldn’t we? It’ll be your last night in your room anyway.”

You smiled. “That’s right.”

Sidon stood up, still holding you, and began to walk towards the path to the domain. “We’ll get your shoes sometime soon,” he whispered, “for now, let’s get you to bed. It’ll be a big day tomorrow.”

_

You were woken in the morning, just after dawn, by a small group of Zora who took you to get lotuses and water lilies, and who would help you get dressed afterwards.

You arrived at the appointed place a few minutes earlier than had been anticipated, leaving you to wait for Sidon so the two of you could pray at the goddess statue, and approach King Dorephan for a blessing, together.

You waited, bouncing on your toes, as your husband-to-be (and to be _very soon_ ) came up the stairs towards you. When you saw each other, his jaw dropped, and you broke into a wide smile. Once he’d gotten over the initial surprise, seeing how you’d incorporated elements of the armor he’d made for you into your nuptial outfit, he smiled, too.

“I see my pearl looks just as luminous as I’d imagined they would.”

You fidgeted with one of the water lilies. “I’d hoped you’d say ‘luminous.’”

“Of course, what better word is there? You’re glowing in the morning sun. Let’s go, we really shouldn’t keep my father waiting too much longer.” He took your hand and led you towards the goddess statue.

The two of you stood before the statue, mumbling your prayers, then looking at each other. It was time to exchange tokens. Apparently, Sidon wanted to go first.

He presented to you a small silver net on a short chain. Within the net, there rolled a small pearl. “This was the pearl my sister found. I’ve held onto it until I found my own pearl. Now I’ve netted both.” He grinned, and you smiled, too.

You produced a small chain as well, this one holding a ruby and a sapphire together, entangled with strands of silver. “The ruby is you, because you’re red,” you elaborated, “and the sapphire is me, because the armor you made for me is blue.”

“This is lovely, my dearest. Did you make it yourself?”

“I went diving for the materials and drew up the design. I got help actually crafting it.”

“My goodness,” he said, putting it on immediately, “I hardly feel deserving of something like this.”

“You are.” You told him. “It’s like wearing my love.”

“Well. I’ll take it. We’d best go to my father now.” He took your hand again and led you up the stairs to where the king sat, waiting.

There was little discussion before the king’s blessing, though after the fact, he said something to the effect that he was glad Sidon had found someone like you, and he was glad the Zoras would be led by the both of you, because no one could do it better.

You had turned to Sidon after that, now that you were married, and remarked, “but all this has taken place before most of the Domain’s awake. Now what?”

He turned to you and smiled. “We embark on a journey together. Also, the celebrating begins when everyone’s woken up. It’ll be quite a sight, I assure you.”

“Yes, but between now and then?”

“Well, we have a few options, you know. Shall we head to your spot on the path to the reservoir and watch the first day that you and I are one dawn on the domain?”

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone knows you two are just going to consummate the union once the sun's fully risen ;)


End file.
